Tapi Kepada Siapa?
by Aika Yuki-chan
Summary: Aku benci kamu!/ Aku ingin bunuh diri saja .../ Kamu pikirkan isi hatiku .../ Bagaimana perasaanmu?/ Ada aku yang akan selalu di sisimu.


**TAPI KEPADA SIAPA? © AIKA YUKI-CHAN**

**NARUTO © MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**WARNING! : SASUSAKU PAIR, GAJE TINGKAT DEWA, OOC, DAN BESERTA KEKURANGAN LAINNYA. SO, IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PAIR:**

**SASUSAKU**

**RATED :**

**T**

**GENDRE :**

**ROMANCE**

**SUMARRY : Aku benci kamu!/ Aku ingin bunuh diri saja .../ Kamu pikirkan isi hatiku .../ Bagaimana perasaanmu?/ Ada aku yang akan selalu di sisimu.**

**SELAMAT MEMBACA**

Di sebuah danau terlihat seorang gadis bermahkota merah muda sedang menatap pantulan dirinya di air sungai. Ia kemudian mendongakkan kepalanya, "Aku benci kamu! Aku benci kamu! Aku benci hidupku! Aku benci kalian semua!" teriak seorang gadis bersurai merah muda.

"Hn."

Sakura celingak-celinguk mencari sumber suara yang tiba-tiba menjawab teriakannya itu. Betapa kagetnya ketika Sakura melihat seorang pemuda tampan sedang bersandar di pohon rindang dekat dengan tempat berdirinya sekarang.

"Hn, kau mengganggu tidurku saja." Ucap pemuda itu.

"_Gomen_, Sasuke-_kun_." Wajah Sakura kini sudah memerah. "Aduh, Sasuke-_kun_ kok ada disini, sih?" batin Sakura.

Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan menghampiri Sakura yang mematung di tempatnya. "Kau tadi bilang membenci mereka semua? Berarti kau juga membenciku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Bu-bukan begitu, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku ... aku ..." Sakura tidak tahu mau memberi alasan apa untuk menjawab pertanyaan pemuda tampan sekaligus kekasihnya yang kini sedang menatapnya menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Kau jujur saja!" nada bicara Sasuke sedikit meninggi membuat Sakura kaget mendengarnya. Seketika air mata Sakura sudah membanjiri pipi ranumnya. Sasuke yang tadi membalikkan tubuhnya untuk beranjak meninggalkan Sakura, kini beralih menatap sang kekasih.

"Hn, dasar cengeng."

Sakura merasa tangan kekar Uchiha bungsu itu sudah melingkar di pinggang rampingnya. Suara tangisan Sakura semakin pecah. "Sudah, aku hanya bercanda." Ucap Sasuke sambil mengelus lembut rambut Sakura.

Tangisan Sakura mulai reda. "Aku ingin bunuh diri saja."

Sasuke terkejut mendengar kalimat yang terlontar dari bibir kekasihnya. "Ada apa sebenarnya dengan Sakura?" batin Sasuke.

**PUK!**

"Aduh! Sasuke-_kun_. Sakit tahu!" Sakura mengelus jidatnya yang berhasil mendapat sentuhan (Baca : pukulan) dari tangan Sasuke.

"Dasar bodoh! Memangnya apa masalahmu?" Sasuke mencoba menanyakan apa yang terjadi pada gadisnya itu.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi yang mencintaiku." Sakura tersenyum miris.

"Kamu pikir aku tidak mencintaimu lagi?" Sasuke mulai menaikkan nada bicaranya.

Sakura kaget melihat tatapan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba jadi menajam, "Baru kali ini aku melihat Sasuke-_kun_ semarah itu." Batin Sakura.

"A-aku ... tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Jadi, apa? Sakura, pikirkan isi hatiku." Sasuke memegang pundak Sakura.

"Sasuke-_kun_, _gomen._" Ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn. Sudahlah."

˘˘˘˘ **T**API **K**EPADA **S**IAPA? ˘˘˘˘

Di sebuah ruangan bernuansa pink, terlihat seorang gadis sedang di peluk oleh sang pemuda. Sang pemuda tampak berusaha menenangkan sang gadis.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu sekarang?" ucap Sasuke

"Sudah lumayan. _Arigatou_ sudah mau mendengarkan curhatku. Aku sayang Sasuke-_kun_." Ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

"Hn. Lain kali kalau ada apa-apa, ceritakan saja."

"Tapi, kepada siapa?" dengan tampang polos, Sakura menanyakan hal yang menurut Sasuke itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh.

"Padaku."

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi ucapan Sasuke, "Ah, Sasuke-_kun_ so sweet." Batin Sakura

"Sasuke-_kun_, mencari teman itu sekarang susah, ya?" ucap Sakura sambil menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Sasuke.

"Hn." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Menurut Sasuke-_kun_, teman yang setia itu seperti apa?"

"Teman yang senantiasa ada di kala kita sedih. Mengerti kala kita susah, dan menerima kita apa adanya." Ucap Sasuke.

"Oh, begitu." Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya tanda mengerti.

"Sakura, lain kali jangan menangis lagi." Ucap Sasuke yang terdengar mirip perintah.

"Iya, Sasuke-_kun._"

Sasuke mengangkat dagu Sakura untuk balas menatapnya, Sakura kaget dengan perlakuan Sasuke yang tiba-tiba.

"Karena ada aku yang akan selalu di sisimu."

Sakura terkesima mendengar ungkapan Sasuke barusan, wajahnya memerah mendengarnya.

"Dan satu lagi, kau tidak boleh berduaan dengan lelaki lain selain aku. Kau itu milikku."

"Iya, Iya, Sasuke-_kuuuuuun_. Aku akan setia padamu." Ucap Sakura dengan senyum sumringah yang bisa membuat hati Uchiha bungsu itu luluh.

Tiba-tiba ...

**CUP**

Bibir kedua insan itu bertemu. Berbagi kehangatan masing-masing di tengah dinginnya malam.

**OWARI~**

**A/N : Aduh, apa-apaan FIC ini? Pendek, gaje pula wkwkwk. Maap kalo memang fic ini kacau, soalnya ane buat ni fic juga dengan otak dan perasaan yang kacau. Hehe ^_^**

**21/Juli/2012**

**13.26**

**Aika Yuki-Chan**


End file.
